Felidae
Overview Felidae are the class name for any number of predatory felines found throughout the world. A number of these have been seen in numerous Far Cry titles, such as Mountain Lions and Cougars in Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 5, respectively. ''Far Cry 3 Several varieties of predatory feline appear in ''Far Cry 3. Leopard= Leopards are predatory felines found in Far Cry 3. Cruel and ferocious, leopards will attack the first person or animal they see. For those who go exploring on the island rocks, they must confront the leopards; however, they are very vulnerable to detection in the wooded areas. Gallery FC3_cutout_leopard.png|A cut-out of the Leopard in Far Cry 3 FC3_Leopard.jpg|The Leopard in the Far Cry 3 wildlife guide Trivia *Due to the location of the Rook Islands, it is possible that the leopard subspecies that inhabit the islands are Javan Leopards **The Pirates may have smuggled Indian, Indochinese, or Sri Lankan leopards, since Javan leopards are critically endangered, making the other subspecies are more available. *These animals are mostly frequently found in leopard territory near Amanaki. |-| Black Panther= The Black Panther is a unique predatory feline found in Far Cry 3 during a Path of the Hunter sub-quest. The Black Panther is in reality simply a black variant of the Leopard but it is much more vicious and harder to kill than its spotted relatives. Furthermore, due to the variation in the animal's coat colour, it is very well camouflaged in the foliage and can be hard to spot when wandering the jungle during the night. Gallery FC3 cutout blackpanther.png|A cut-out of the Black Panther in Far Cry 3 Far-Cry-3-panther.jpg|Hunting the Black Panther Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, "Black Panthers" are not an actual species, but rather a collective term given to a melanistic mutation in leopards and jaguars. **The mutation is rare, and causes an individual cub to be born with a black or dark brown coat, rather than the typical color; their spots may be visible up close, but would likely be difficult to spot. **The mutation is only proven to occur in leopards and jaguars. |-| Sumatran Tiger= Sumatran Tigers are predatory animals found in Far Cry 3. Their pelt can be used when crafting items. They are one of the most dangerous land animals in the entire game, and can take a large amount of ammunition to bring down. They are exceptionally fast, and unlike most enemies, they can be difficult to detect prior to running into them. While dangerous, using rocks to lure them into enemy fortifications can and will cause all sorts of chaos, and they will most likely take several Pirates or Privateers with them before being killed off. Gallery FC3_cutout_tiger.png|A cut-out of the Sumatran Tiger in Far Cry 3 632847 20121204 640screen076.jpg|The Sumatran Tiger in the Far Cry 3 wildlife guide Fc3 tiger.png|A Sumatran Tiger almost biting Jason's arm off Trivia *It is possible to escape a tiger by jumping into a body of water and swimming away. **In real life, tigers are strong swimmers; the are known to be able to cross rivers up to 6 to 7 kilometers (3.7-4.3 miles) across, and can swim a distance of up to 29km (18 mi) in a day. *The tiger's entry in the handbook identifies it as a "Sumatran Tiger", a critically endangered species of tiger native to the Indonesian island of Sumatra. **Though it is not native to the Rook Islands, it is not out of the question that the Pirates or Privateers may have smuggled them onto the island with the intent of selling them. **Given the predatory nature of the animals in question, it may not be far-fetched to assume that they may have escaped captivity and began breeding in the wild. *It may be useful for the player to carry a Hunter's Instinct syringe with them when hunting these animals, as it may allow you spot it before it spots you. *Fully-automatic weapons and shotguns are the best weapons to bring down the more dangerous varieties, such as the Tigers, as the rapid-fire of the former, and sheer stopping-power of the latter can ensure your survival. *Tigers can be found in multiple locations across the Rook Islands; though there are specific spots marked on the map indicating habitats for tigers, it is common to find them hunting in herbivore areas (particularly Buffaloes) *A single tiger can clear an entire outpost of pirates or privateers, and can even kill the Rakyat warriors that come to secure it afterwards. *When tigers and leopards approach with the intent to attack, they roar and charge at them. This would not be a valid tactic for a predator, as it would spook the prey into running, requiring the predator to give chase. **This was remedied in Far Cry 4, where the feline predators will stalk their prey until they are close enough to pounce, making them much more difficult to detect. |-| Golden Tiger= The Golden Tiger is a unique predatory feline found in Far Cry 3 during a Path of the Hunter sub-quest. The Golden Tiger is a cosmetically unique variant of the Sumatran Tiger. Gallery FC3_cutout_goldtiger.png|A cut-out of the Golden Tiger in Far Cry 3 Golden_tiger.jpg|The Golden Tiger in the Far Cry 3 wildlife guide |-| White Tiger= The White Tiger is an animal found in Far Cry 3 as part of the ''Predator'' expansion. The White Tiger is similar to the Sumatran Tiger; however it has different pigmentation and is harder to kill. Since this animal is white, it can be relatively easy to spot in the green of the Rook Islands. Gallery FC3_cutout_whitetiger.png|A cut-out of the White Tiger in Far Cry 3 Screen_shot_2013-01-28_at_5.22.37_PM.png|Face to face with a White Tiger in high grass Screen_shot_2013-01-28_at_5.30.51_PM.png|The White Tiger in the Far Cry 3 wildlife guide Trivia *Skinning a White Tiger will simply yield a Tiger Skin. *The White Tiger has yellow-brown eyes, which is incorrect as real-life white tigers have blue eyes. *It is also said in the handbook that the White Tigers are a recessive mutation of Bengal Tigers, which are larger and deadlier than the Sumatran tigers. This could mean that all tigers in the island are Bengal and Sumatran mix. **There's a possibility that given the fact that the sumatran tigers of Rook Island are isolated from the rest of the population, these white tigers are a result of inbreeding depression, since it is a recessive gene trait. |-| Mountain Lion= Mountain Lions are an animal found in Far Cry 3 as part of the ''Predator'' expansion. These felines are based on Leopards, albeit coloured with a different skin and slightly modified. Like Leopards, they are deadly hunters and masters of hiding in tall grass. Since they inflict more damage than Leopards, they can be a great way to get rid of Pirates on patrol. Mountain Lions can often be found in tall grassy areas and hilly areas. Gallery FC3_cutout_mountainlion.png|A cut-out of the Mountain Lion in Far Cry 3 Screen_shot_2013-01-28_at_4.24.53_PM.png|The Mountain Lion in the Far Cry 3 wildlife guide Screen_shot_2013-01-28_at_4.46.48_PM.png|In hand-to-hand combat with a Mountain Lion Screen_shot_2013-01-28_at_4.45.33_PM.png|Spotted by a Mountain Lion Trivia *Curiously, skinning a Mountain Lion will yield a Leopard Skin. *Mountain Lions have the same sound effects as leopards, which is incorrect since this breed of felidae are unable to roar **They can make low-pitched hisses, growls, purrs, as well as chirps and whistles; many of which are comparable to those of domestic cats. ''Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Black & White Tiger The '''Black & White Tiger' is an animal in Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon. Having black & white stripes, the aptly-named tiger is the gameplay equivalent of the Far Cry 3 Tiger, and is also found in the Predator's Path quest. In the mission Tiger Fist it must be killed specifically with the Recurve Bow. Gallery Blackwhite_tiger.jpg|A Black & White Tiger attacking Sgt. Rex ''Far Cry 4 Several variants of felines appear in ''Far Cry 4, such as Bengal Tigers, Sky Tigers, Snow Leopards, Clouded Leopards and Shadow Leopards. Bengal Tiger= Bengal Tigers are a type of predator that appear around Kyrat in Far Cry 4, and a successor to the Tigers from Far Cry 3. These big cats are Kyrat's apex predators. They are hostile and will try to sneak up on the player. Only two of Kyrat's other animals will stand up to one in a fight: the Honey Badger and the White Chested Bear. Gallery FC4 Animal (2).png|A cut-out of the Bengal Tiger in Far Cry 4 BengalTiger page.jpg|Bengel Tiger Trivia *In the map editor, if you put four tigers very close to each other, they will start fighting each other. **Conversely, if you put the tigers very close to humans, they will stop attacking each other, and instead will attack the humans as a team. *Two Tiger Skins are required for Crafting the Rocket Pack. *Five skins are required to upgrade the throwables pack from level 2 to level 3. **As a result, the carrying capacity will increase from 7 to 9. *When confronting a Honey Badger, the tiger will circle in an attempt to attack, while the badger will stand its ground and make mock charges. Eventually the tiger will give up and flee with the angered badger in hot pursuit. *In Siberia and India, tigers and bears do come to clashes; like in Far Cry 4, the tiger will usually come out on top. **A good place to see tigers and bears fight is near De Pleur's Compound, on the other side of the small lake. *All of Kyrat's predators will flee upon the presence of a tiger except for the Honey Badger and the White Chested Bear. |-| Sky Tiger= A unique Sky Tiger is the hunt target in one of the Kyrat Fashion Week quests. The sky tiger appears in the Shangri-La expansion in the mission Payback, as a bodyguard for Kalinag. Gallery FC4 Animal (34).png|A cut-out of the Sky Tiger in Far Cry 4 SkyTiger page.jpg|Sky Tiger Far Cry® 4 20141208160759.jpg|The Special white tiger seen for the first time in Shangri-La with a knife in its body. Far Cry® 4 20141208160935.jpg|Ditto, after reanimation Sky-Tiger on Medium difficulty with stock assault rifle|Hunting the sky tiger |-| Snow Leopard= The Snow Leopard is a new predator introduced in Far Cry 4. It is a mid-sized large cat and a deadly hunter that stalks its prey the same way as it would in real life. It can be encountered stalking and hunting many of Kyrat's other wildlife. It is found in the North of Kyrat but it can also be encountered in the South. It can be hunted in mountainous areas during quests. Its behaviour and stats are identical to those of the Clouded Leopard. Gallery FC4 Animal (30).png|A cut-out of the Snow Leopard in Far Cry 4 Trivia * Interesting, in real-life Snow Leopards very rarely attack humans. During the twentieth century there were only two reported and confirmed cases of Snow Leopard attacks on humans. In these cases one animal was rabid and the other only attacked when a hiker literally stepped on its head. In comparison, common leopards had over one hundred confirmed fatal attacks on humans during the same period. In game, however, they are just as aggressive and confrontational as any other predator. * Despite their name, snow leopards are actually more closely related to tigers than leopards. * In game Snow Leopards make cougar-like sounds, but they can actually growl like other members of the genus Panthera. On the other hand, they can't roar like the rest of the Panthera genus. Instead, they make long and powerful meows as a territorial call. * Though common leopards have been featured in earlier Far Cry games, this is the first appearance of the rare and elusive Snow Leopard. * There is a rare attack animation with the Snow Leopard where the person attacked will shake the leopard off, but the leopard will turn and pounce back. |-| Clouded Leopard= A Clouded Leopard is a carnivorous animal that lives in Kyrat in Far Cry 4. The Clouded Leopard being small and agile can seem dangerous. They are a fairly easy kill and a good source of money as the pelts are worth 8000 Rupees each. They can be attracted by bait. An easy way to make money is to repeatedly throw bait in a leopard habitat. If you have a recurve bow you can kill them in 2 shots. You probably wont be injured as they pause when you shoot them for the first time. Then you just keep collecting skins and then sell them. The leopard will attack near by players, civilians, and animals. The clouded leopard is indigenous to southern Kyrat. Its close relative, the snow leopard can be encountered rarely while in the clouded leopard hunting zones. If a player is lucky enough, they may see a fight between a Leopard and a Tibetan Wolf. More often, the Clouded Leopard will win by using its agility and speed to flip the Wolf over and kill it with a bite to the throat. Or in some cases, the Wolf may pin the Leopard to the ground when it attempts to jump and kill it by crushing its skull with its powerful bite.Clouded leopard in the game are larger than their real life counterpart in the game they are equal in size to a common leopard. Gallery FC4 Animal (10).png|A cut-out of the Clouded Leopard in Far Cry 4 |-| Shadow Leopard= The Shadow Leopard is a rare Clouded Leopard that can be found in the Kyrat Fashion Week quest at KEO Logging Camp (coordinates: 417, 754) in Far Cry 4 they are based on the Sunda clouded leopard in Indonesia. The Shadow Leopard must be killed with an assault rifle, and resides close to the small, cliff-overlooking, cave. Consider taking a signature weapon, rather than relying on the stock AK which will be provided. Its skin provides the final ammo bag upgrade. Interestingly, the leopards that accompany the Shadow Leopard are Snow Leopards, not Clouded Leopards. Gallery FC4 Animal (36).png|A cut-out of the Shadow Leopard in Far Cry 4 ''Far Cry Primal Felines appear once again in ''Far Cry Primal; Jaguars, Sabertooth Lions, Bloodfang Sabretooth, Cave Lions and Snow Leopards. Jaguars= Jaguars are animals first introduced in Far Cry Primal. Jaguars are found in the western and southern regions of Oros. The Rare Black Jaguar can be spotted sometimes among other Jaguars. Both types of jaguars are tameable. Jaguars are quick and stealthy. Be ready to quickly switch to your club if one attacks. They can also climb but they are afraid of fire. Gallery 022516-232201667-big.jpg|The Jaguar in Far Cry Primal 022516-232205230-big.jpg|The Black Jaguar in Far Cry Primal Trivia *Although the Jaguars in Far Cry Primal are even smaller than Leopards, which are likely based on the Snow Leopard, the European Jaguar was in reality, much larger, being larger than modern-day South American jaguars and being similar in size to modern-day lions and tigers. *Like the rest of the feline species of the game, the jaguars can't swim. **In reality, jaguars are among the few cat species that like water and can swim very well. *In the game, jaguars make cougar-like sounds; in reality, jaguars can actually roar and they sound similar to common leopards. *Take one along when capturing outposts for added support. *You can find the Rare Black Jaguar mixed in with other Jaguars. *Jaguar hunting is rated as being as of medium difficulty. **Jaguars have 2 Health and do 2 Damage. **The Rare Black Jaguar has 3 Health and does 3 Damage. *As a tamed beast, the Jaguar has 2 Strength, 4 Speed, and 5 Stealth. **Rare Black Jaguars have 3 Strength, 4 Speed, and 5 Stealth. *Jaguars are ideal for stealth situations with the ability to take down unsuspecting foes without alerting others. *The Rare Black Jaguar is resistant to fire. *They also have great speed, allowing them to chase down any target. **Only the Sabretooth and Tall Elk are faster. |-| Sabertooth= Sabretooths (or Sabertooth Cats) are animals first introduced in Far Cry Primal. They are heavily modeled after the South American species Smilodon populator. Sabretooths are apex predator-class tamable animals. They are found all across Oros. There are three variants of the Sabretooth: the regular tan, leopard-spotted Sabretooth, the yellow, tiger-striped Flamefang Sabretooth, and the brown, scarred Bloodfang Sabretooth that can be acquired from a Beast Master Hunt. Also near the North, sometimes you might find a sabertooth tiger that looks the same as other sabertooths that aren’t in snowy areas, but with snow on their fur. Sabretooths can appear with or without a mane on their back. The Sabretooth Cat roams throughout Oros and is one of the better standard beasts that can be tamed. It has good strength, speed, and stealth. It takes down its prey mercilessly, climbing on top of the bigger predators and bringing them to the ground. Try out a Sabretooth Cat on a hunt or capture and you may never use another beast. This beast is ridable (requires the Beast Rider skill). Gallery Far_cry_primal_sabertooth.png|A cut-out of the Sabertooth in Far Cry Primal 022516-232259226-big.jpg|Sabretooth Sabertooth.png|Two Sabertooths, showing different coloration. Trivia *The Sabretooth is undeniably one of the most powerful and deadly predators of Oros, so early players with little progression should avoid these creatures at all costs because they can easily kill you in seconds. **If your animal companion is a canine or lesser big cat (dholes, wolves, jaguars, leopards, or cave lions) don't send them to fight against a Sabretooth Cat, as they can easily become the Sabretooth's prey. It would be best to weaken the creature with spears and then send a bear to finish the job. *For two skill points, the player can unlock a skill in Karoosh's skill tree that allows the player to ride apex predators, including the Sabretooth and the Bloodfang Sabretooth. *Sabretooths are very hard to hunt. They have 4 Health and do 4 Damage. **Sabretooths are also the fastest predators in Oros. Killing a Sabretooth will yield Sabretooth Tiger Skin, which can be used to upgrade items in the Crafting menu. The Bloodfang Sabretooth has 5 Health and does 5 Damage. As a tamed beast, the Sabretooth has 4 Strength, 5 Speed, and 3 Stealth. The Bloodfang Sabretooth has 5 Strength, 5 Speed, and 3 Stealth. *The Sabretooth Tiger is the most powerful carnivore in the game; if one chases you, run in the water. **Alternatively, use a burning weapon; unlike the Brown Bear, Cave Bear and Badger, the Sabretooth is afraid of fire. *Watch out for its pounce and tame one right away. They are able to climb, so keep that in mind when fleeing their attack. **As for the Bloodfang Sabertooth: tame this powerful beast after completing the Bloodfang Sabretooth Hunt and, once tamed, it will never leave your side. *Bring along a Cave bear or Great Scar bear as they are the only animals powerful enough to kill a sabretooth unaided. |-| Bloodfang Sabretooth= To get the Bloodfang Sabretooth, you must hunt it down in the respective quest. It is a good choice for almost any situation. It isn’t the strongest or stealthiest, or even the fastest, but it still does a great job in all three areas. It can take down the biggest and strongest foes, chase down most wildlife, and still fight by your side against an enemy tribe—remaining undetected. Trivia *The Bloodfang Sabretooth is the second animal and the first tameable beast the player encounters. *In real life, Smilodon, the genus the Sabretooth is based on, did not exist in Central Europe, where the game takes place. However, other species of Sabertooth cats did live in the area, though not necessarily during the game's time period. It is possible that a similar cat, Megantereon (from which the Smilodon evolved) may have survived in Europe and evolved and became larger to hunt the plentiful megafauna of the Pleistocene. *The Sabretooths are the fastest animal in the game that can run for a very long time. However, in real life, Smilodon were known not to be very fast at all and would not be able to run for very long due to their robust legs and short tails. This is because they were ambush predators that specialized in taking down larger animals. *Unlike other beasts, the Sabretooth is able to carry dead humans and smaller animals in its mouth. *Even though the people of Oros refers to it as "Tiger" and even though the game itself refers to them as Sabertooth Tigers, there is no such thing as a Sabertooth Tiger. The correct name for these genre of animals is Sabertooth Cat and there have been many different species, the most famous of whome, and the one on which the game's animal is based on is the Smilodon. *It is shown that some Sabretooth Tigers have manes, (look for tufts of hair sticking up on the neck and shoulder areas) while others don't. This could possibly mean that those with manes are male while the ones without manes are female, similar to lions. *It is believed that Smilodons lived in prides like modern day lions, but in the game they are portrayed as solitary animals. **This may be because fighting an entire group of Smilodons would be too difficult for the player. *The Sabretooth Tiger and the Cave Bear are the only animals capable of killing a Woolly Rhino, Tall Elk or mammoth through scripted animations. *There's only two predators that will confront a Sabertooth: Cave Bears and a Badgers. **Cave Bears will occasionally clash with Sabertooths, with fights between them going either way. **Sabertooths fear badgers and will flee when confronted by one. |-| Cave Lion= Cave Lions are animals first introduced in Far Cry Primal. They are based on the real-life Eurasian Cave Lion. They are the equivalent to the Bengal Tiger. Cave Lions are found all across Oros. Cave Lions come in two variants, the regular white Cave Lion and the Rare Black Lion. These felines are fast, so be ready to switch to your melee weapon when one approaches. They are able to climb short ledges. As a tamed beast, the Cave Lion is the most balanced of the wildcats. With decent speed and stealth, it is a decent choice for hunting and capturing an enemy location. The ability to tag nearby enemies makes it the ultimate hunting companion when targeting the most dangerous game. Gallery Far_cry_primal_cave_lion.png|A cut-out of the Cave Lion in Far Cry Primal 022516-23221268-big.jpg|The black variety of the Cave Lion Trivia *The roars and growls of Cave Lions in the game are combinations of tiger, lion and even leopard sounds. *Cave Lions in Far Cry Primal are largely solitary animals, dissimilar from modern day lions, and share similar striping patterns to tigers. **This may mean the developers ascribe to the notion that Cave Lions are not merely a subspecies of lion, but are a separate species. **Some paleontologists promote this theory, and believe Cave Lions were closely related to both lions and tigers, which would explain why the Cave Lions in Primal share characteristics of both species. **However, it is common believed that Cave Lions lived in prides like modern lions because ancient painting often depicts them in groups. *Cave Lions in the game are smaller than their real life counterparts, but this could be explained but the fact that they have to compete with Sabertooths for the same prey. **In areas where two big cats share the same habitat, like for example tigers and leopards, the weakest species becomes smaller as a way to avoid competition. **This could also explain why the European Jaguars are smaller in the game, since they have to compete with two different species of cats. *Cave Lions can climb, but they cannot swim. Like all felines, Cave lions do fear fire, and they are also tameable. *The Black Lion is tough to find, but it does make appearances where Cave Lions are found. **It is slightly stronger than a regular Cave Lion, making it a good companion for most situations. **The Black Lion is also resistant to fire. *As a tamed beast, a Cave Lion will automatically tag nearby enemies within a small radius, similar to Boomer's 'Pointer' skill. *Tamed Cave lions have 3 Strength, 3 Speed, and 3 Stealth. **Tamed Rare Black Lions have 4 Strength, 3 Speed, and 3 Stealth, and are resistant to fire. *Cave Lions and Black Lions are rated as being hard to hunt. **Successfully hunting a cave lion will yield Cave Lion Skin, a resource used to upgrade items in the Crafting menu. **Rare Black Lion Skin is used to build village huts. *Cave lions, including the Rare Black Lion, have 3 Health and do 3 Damage. |-| Snow Leopard= Snow Leopards return as tameable predators in Far Cry Primal, and they are mainly found in the northern regions of Oros. With 3 Strength, 4 Speed, and 4 Stealth, they are among the fastest and stealthiest animals, and a tamed Snow Leopard can tag nearby animals and enemies within a small radius. They are stronger and more aggressive than the jaguars. Snow Leopards are rated hard to hunt. Gallery 022516-232207881-big.jpg|The Snow Leopard in Far Cry Primal ''Far Cry 5 Although not nearly as various as the previous, felines appear in ''Far Cry 5; this time they are typically limited to Cougars, and the Fang for Hire companion, Peaches. Cougar= Cougars appear throughout Hope County, and the local baseball team has even named themselves in thankfulness after one particularly fateful intervention with a cougar. A Cougar Skin sells for $225. Gallery Cougar FC5.jpg|A cut-out of the Cougar in Far Cry 5 Cougar Skin FC5.jpg|The cougar skin in the sell menu |-| Peaches= A "tamed" cougar named Peaches can be found in the Henbane River region, where she can be recruited as a Fang for Hire by the deputy after completing her companion recruitment quest. Gallery Fc5_peaches_roster.png|Peaches in the Guns for Hire roster of Far Cry 5 IMG 0395.JPG|Peaches as she appears in promotional artwork for the Fangs for Hire feature in Far Cry 5 PeachesArtWork.png|Ditto, no border or text See Also *Canidae Category:Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Category:Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Animals Category:Animals Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Far Cry 3 Animals Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Far Cry 4 Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Animals